gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon of Tarth
Simon is a knight of House Tarth and the eldest son of the heir, Endrew of Tarth. He has a sheepdog named Puck and a younger sister he trains with sword and shield named Shyra. He has dark hair kept cut cleanly above his shoulders, strong features, and a defined chin, but Simon Tarth still is growing into a man and his boyish charm is still visible. Recent Events First Era Upon being granted the position of squire, Simon's father, Endrew, first arranged for his son to serve his youngest brother, Ser Quentyn of Tarth. Second Era Following his uncle's appointment to the new King Damon Lannister's kingsguard, Simon began to serve his other uncle, Ser Galladon of Tarth, who still remained on the Sapphire Isle. Third Era Fourth Era ''' '''Fifth Era Simon, still serving as a squire for Galladon, left the Isle of Tarth for the first time to see real battle. Ser Galladon Tarth was in command of men sent to join Lord Orys Connington and Lord Corliss Caron, Simon's maternal cousin, in what later became known as the Nightsong Conflict. Simon served by his side as squire. Following the Nightsong Conflict, Simon was knighted by Galladon for his assistance in retaking House Caron's castle. Sixth Era In an attempt to foster good relations between fellow Connington loyalist houses, Simon's father arranged for his son to take on a Morrigen named Gawen as a squire. Gawen was close to Simon's age and the two grew close quickly. Seventh Era Simon was among the many Stormlanders to attend the Tourney of Blackhaven. There, he witnessed his cousin, Durran Dondarrion's death. Following Durran's funeral, he and his other kin ventured back to Evenfall Hall at his father, acting lord-regent Endrew's command. Eighth Era Gawen was ordered to return home by Endrew Tarth following the murder of his kin by Lord Seaworth, despite Simon's protests to have him stay at Evenfall Hall. During a council metting between the many Tarths, Simon's father and uncle disagreed on who House Tarth should support in the growing conflict in the kingdom. Simon agreed with Galladon that House Dondarrion deserved their support, but Endrew backed House Connington instead with the support of most of their kin, including the visiting Lady Jeyne Buckler, Simon's aunt. Simon sat silent as his father put Galladon under house arrest, but soon wrote to Blackhaven to tell them of his fate. At Alyn Connington's funeral, Simon was the only stormlander to speak up when Orys Connington declared Uthor guilty of treason. Following the funeral, Simon snuck into the ravenry and sent another warning to Blackhaven, this one regarding the events of the funeral. His aunt Jeyne assisted him in distracting the maester to his great surprise, revealing she too cared for the safety of the Dondarrion kin. Lady Buckler convinced Endrew to allow her to take Simon on as her personal sworn sword, instead of him serving as a foot soldier in Connington's assault on Oniontown. Category:Tarth Category:Stormlanders Category:Stormlands